Chompgnash Skullcrush
=Basic Information= Chompgnash Skullcrush (Chompy to those who know him) is an Orc Warlock and utter narcissist. =History= Born to the Skullcrush family, with a long and proud history of Shaman and Warrior members, Chompgnash was the eldest son and thus expected to take up the axe or sword. But, at the age of 4 when he was to begin his training, the young Orc was disgusted by the "filth and grime" associated with combat, constantly washing his hands and armor, and spending more time preening in front of a mirror than in training. At a complete loss (and more than a little disgusted), Sharpfang Skullcrush took him to meet with a seer in the hopes of finding some way to salvage the son he now considered feeding to crocolisks. To his abject horror, the seer suggested Sharpfang bring his son to a Warlock, since he sensed in Chompgnash an affinity to Shadow magics. Unfortunately, Orgrim Dooomhammer had just branded the Warlock caste as traitors, and if he were seen even speaking with one, Sharpfang could find himself on the business end of an executioner's axe and his entire family put to death as well. He decided that if his son's fate was to become one of the Demon summoners, then the young Orc would have to do it himself. Sharpfang brought Chompgnash to within 10 miles of an encampment where many Warlocks had gathered, gave him a dagger and shield, then pointing his son in the direction he was to travel, abandoned him to the world at only 6 years old. Regardless of his distaste for combat and getting dirty, Chompgnash was an Orc, and managed the journey on his own, several times having to not only run for his life, but to fight. After several sleepless nights, he finally stumbled into the Warlock encampment, filthy and suffering from exposure, but was readily accepted into the camp of refugees. One of the assembled Warlocks, Grek'Lor, took the young Orc on as his apprentice. =Personality= Chompgnash is evasive about what transpired before he came to Thrall and pledged his allegiance, but he has remained loyal to the Horde since doing so. Of course, this is more out of necessity than any true feelings of honor or pride in his heritage. As a Warlock, Chompgnash is accustomed to having someone or something else do his dirty work for him, while he stands back and hurls spells. A pragmatist, he realized that if he was to survive on Azeroth after the closing of the portal and the destruction of his home world, he would do well to be a member of Thrall's horde than out on his own. It was only through cunning and quick thinking that he had managed to evade capture and imprisonment in one of the internment camps. His quick wit, charisma and polite manner helps ingratiate him with other members of the Horde, though many of his Orc brothers and sisters don't trust him as far as they can throw a Kodo. It is unusual among their kind to be so meticulous and obsessed with cleanliness, but to also be well spoken and erudite causes a pronounced aversion among his own kind. This is fine by him, as Chompgnash views most other Orcs as filthy barbarians. Currently residing in Silvermoon, Chompgnash is positively giddy that the Blood Elves have joined forces with the Horde. Their grace, sense of style and obsession with magic are directly in line with his own beliefs. Chompy is fiercely loyal as long as it is in his best interest. His attitude is not so much "how can I help others?" as it is "how can I help others help me?" Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Warlock